


White Satin

by Kowaba



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowaba/pseuds/Kowaba
Summary: Lisanna's goofball of a boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, tries to be the perfect guy for her. Her parents and grandparents absolutely adore him and tell Mirajane, her older sister, that she should find a guy just like him. Little to their knowledge, she does just that but takes it a step further. Lisanna x Natsu x Mirajane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> White Satin  
> A/N: And now we enter a new era on this site: the era of NaLiMi! Or LiNaMi! However you want to spell their combined ship name… Anyways, I would like to start off this historic first chapter with a little thank you to all my readers. I think I have like 500 follows on my profile? I don’t know. But I can also tell from the legacy stuff that I have thousands of views on my profile on a good day and I think that’s just remarkable. I couldn’t have come this far without you guys so thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.  
> Warnings: OOC

**_Outside of the Strauss House, Sunday 4:17 p.m._ **

Now Natsu Dragneel was never one to complain about anything. He took life in stride and took the good with the bad. The pink haired young man has been then some rough times but always came out with a positive outlook on life. Never once has he cursed life or his own existence. However, standing outside this door in below zero temperatures was starting to make him think about cursing life. There was no reason for the weather to be this cold!

_DING DONG_

That was the second time tonight that he rang the doorbell and still not an immediate answer, something he would have greatly appreciated since he was absolutely freezing. The next time he agreed to do something like this, he’d demand they leave the door unlocked like they usually would.

Perhaps Lisanna had done this on purpose so that he would not be able to sneak up behind her in front of her entire family? Yeah, that sounded just like the kind of smart idea Lisanna would come up with.

“Coming.” A voice from the other side spoke through the door. It was a soft and mature voice, one that he instantly recognized as his girlfriend’s mom.

Natsu put on his best smile as the door began to open. This was not the first time he’s met the older woman, it was probably his nine hundredth time as he had known this lady since his early childhood, but it was still a good idea to put on a smile to ease this woman’s heart and show that he was in a good mood despite being kept waiting for a few minutes.

“Mrs. Delilah!” Natsu smiled as the woman opened the door and revealed herself, dressed in her natural home attire. “How are you?” He asked.

The white-haired woman smiled and opened her arms to initiate a hug. “Natsu! You’re here early!” Delilah Strauss remarked as she pulled the taller young man into the hug. In all honesty, she had expected her daughter’s boyfriend to arrive late with some elaborate excuse as to why he was late. Fortunately for her, she was presently surprised.

Natsu accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, I thought that since it was such a big occasion that I should be on my best behavior. Plus, it wouldn’t be too bad if I showed up early to impress them.” Natsu told her.

Delilah patted him on his upper back before releasing him. “Glad to know that my baby girl isn’t dating a total delinquent.” The white-haired woman smiled.

“So,” Natsu started off as he rubbed his arms, showing that he was freezing. “Let’s get inside. Its cold and I want to meet them.”

“Good idea, Natsu. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting by the way.” Delilah apologized though Natsu knew better than to think it was sincere. Delilah was the type of woman to do things on her own time and that she dismissed anyone who had a problem with it.

Nodding his head, Natsu followed the woman inside the two-story house. Being a family of five, they needed a house with a lot of space and rooms. They had bedrooms for the parents, Mirajane (the eldest), Elfman (the middle child), Lisanna (the youngest), and for guests when they came. Not to mention that daddy Strauss needed his office, Delilah needed her sewing room for her fashion career, a home gym for Elfman, and the other essentials; such as bathrooms, a living room, a den, and a large kitchen for Mirajane. It was rather fortunate that Delilah and her husband both made a remarkable amount of money, so they could afford this life of luxury.

Perhaps it was because Natsu was less fortunate that he liked coming over here so much. Sure, he and Lisanna had to worry about her parents and siblings when they tried to fool around, but it was worth it to not have to stay in his cramped apartment.

Wiping his feet on the mat just passed the threshold, Natsu took off his snow boots and placed them to the side with the collection of other shoes. “Where should I put my coat?” He asked as he began to take off the wooly article of clothing.

“On the rack?” Delilah asked with a teasing tone. “Where else would you put it? On the roof?”

Natsu gave the woman a hollow chuckle. “Hardy har har.” Natsu said blandly as he put his coat on the rack with the others. When he hung it up, he noticed two new jackets that he has never seen before and guessed that the pair belonged to the guests of honor. Natsu felt a little hesitant to hang up his own next to the two made of upper class leather.

Being the perceptive woman, she was, Delilah smirked. “Pretty nervous, huh?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah.” That was all the young man said.

“Don’t be Natsu.” Delilah came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. “My husband was nervous too when he first met them. But look at him now, twenty-five years later he’s their son-in-law. So, don’t worry too much.” The older woman imparted some of her wisdom onto the younger boy.

Natsu gave her an uneasy smile. “I’ll try.” He told her before walking out of the foyer and into the den where everyone else was.

Looking around, Natsu saw that the family was preparing for dinner but had decided to pass the time by playing Jenga. From what he could tell, it was Elfman vs. Lisanna and an older couple was spectating the match. Mirajane was in the room but she did not look at him, which he was used to. Before Natsu could introduce himself, Delilah came up from behind him and spoke.

“Lisanna! Your boyfriend’s here!” The mother exclaimed, passing by Natsu and going towards the kitchen where he guessed the food was cooking.

Lisanna immediately jumped up from her spot in front of the coffee table and ran towards her boyfriend. “Natsu! You’re here early!” The youngest Strauss smiled as she jumped at him, nearly taking him to the floor as she hugged him.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you.” Natsu laughed as he wrapped his arms around the girl and twirled her around.

Elfman stood up to greet his fellow teenage male. “Natsu.” He greeted curtly.

When Natsu didn’t respond, instead choosing to nuzzle his nose against Lisanna’s, Elfman’s shoulders slumped and he sat back down, mumbling about Natsu being rude and unmanly to not acknowledge him.

“I missed you so much.” Lisanna giggled as she laid a small kiss on his cheek.

“I missed you more.” Natsu said back to her, staring deeply into her eyes as he stopped spinning but did not put her down. Compared to him, she weighed practically nothing, so it was no problem for him to hold her up.

“That’s impossible!” Lisanna told him. “I never stopped thinking about you.”

“I never stopped thinking about you either. It feels like years since I last saw you, Lisanna.” The boy replied.

Before the lovestruck couple could continue their little back and forth, they were interrupted by a rather rude outburst from the eldest child.

“Oh shut up already!” Mira shouted as she got out of her seat and turned her back to the couple. “You two do this same shit every time! You just saw each other yesterday!” The white-haired goth pointed out before making her way into the kitchen with her mom.

Elfman winced as his big sister stormed out of the room. The couple did not look fazed by their granddaughter’s outburst and acted like it never occurred. Of course, being in the same family as Mira, you’d expect that kind of brash behavior from her, even if she held back in front of them because she loved them.

Lisanna looked a bit sad about the outburst. She knew that her and Natsu being so lovey dovey in front of other people was sometimes annoying, but it was another thing to just yell at them like that. The white-haired girl sighed, she would really need to get to the bottom of this when she had the time. If her sister had a problem with her and her boyfriend expressing their affection, then they could talk it out like adults.

Natsu on the other hand was a different story. He was both confused and worried. When they were younger, Mira was just as much his big sister as she was to Elfman and Lisanna. Of course, she was mean, bordering heavily on being an outright sadist, but it was all in good fun when they were kids. Things changed when he started dating Lisanna over a year ago and he just wished that his relationship with Mira didn’t have to.

Clearing his head of those sad thoughts, Natsu put down his girlfriend and turned to the oldest couple in the house and bowed respectfully. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, I am Natsu Dragneel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He introduced himself respectfully.

The old man, who was so short that he was probably as tall as Natsu’s leg, nodded his head. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Natsu. I am Makarov Dreyar.” The old man, now identified as Makarov, offered his hand for Natsu to shake.

Natsu took the smaller hand into his larger one and gave it a firm shake, trying to show that he was an alpha male but not trying to assert his dominance too much. While shaking his hand, Natsu looked at the woman sitting next to him.

“I’m Porlyusica.” The old woman with pink hair nodded.

“That’s quite a name.” Natsu said only to regret it as it could be taken as an insult, something high on the list of things he did not want to do tonight.

“Thanks.” Porlyusica growled, causing Natsu to step back in fear.

Makarov quickly stepped in to cover for the boy. “So, err- Natsu, I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t look Japanese. Where is your family from?” Makarov asked.

Natsu just scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know actually. Probably Europe or North America.” He guessed.

“You don’t know where your own lineage comes from?” Makarov asked incredulously.

“Yeah, the past is the past.” Natsu shrugged before looking over at Lisanna and smiling at her. “I’m trying to head for the future.”

Makarov followed his gaze and saw that he was smiling at his granddaughter. “I see.” The short old man nodded his head in thought.

“Pretty unmanly to not care about one’s lineage, right gramps?” Elfman asked his grandfather to which Makarov flicked him on the head. “Ow!” The big man winced.

“Natsu, since Elfman and Lisanna are done playing their game, how about you and I play a round?” He asked, gesturing to the Jenga tower that was already built and ready for someone to take this first turn.

Natsu did not know when or how the tower got rebuilt but he probably guessed Elfman rearranged it when he arrived cause the taller teen knew that his sister’s attention would be placed solely on him when he got there.

“I don’t think you should do that papa.” Lisanna started to speak as she came up from behind Natsu and placed her head on his shoulder while snaking her arms around his waist possessively. “Natsu has wicked good luck.”

Makarov smiled. “Well now that you say that dear, I just have to play him!” Makarov exclaimed to which Porlyusica sighed and got up off of the couch.

“I’m going into the kitchen to see how dinner is coming along.” The older pink-haired woman said as she walked away.

Natsu rubbed his hands together as he and Lisanna sat down in front of the coffee table. “You ready old man?” Natsu grinned as Lisanna cuddled up to him.

“Son, I was in wars that took place before your parents were born so don’t think you can do anything to surprise me.” Makarov replied.

Elfman looked between the two. “Now I want a nice, clean Jenga fight. First one to make the tower collapse, loses.”

In the kitchen, Porlyusica saw that the two women were hard at work taking stuff out of the oven and taking to the table where they all would be dining later.

“I’m just saying Mira, you should find a nice guy like Natsu.” Delilah said as she took out a casserole.

Mira, who looked pissed and ready to explode, took glasses out of the cabinet. “Shut up mom! I told you already that if I did want a boyfriend, why would I want someone like that pink-haired ass?” The gothic teen snarled as she set the table.

Delilah sighed but looked to her mom who had just entered. “Mom, can you turn off the oven for me?” She asked kindly. 

Porlyusica nodded. “Sure de-“ She was cutoff by a shout of surprise from her husband in the den.

“What?! How is that even possible?!” She heard Makarov yell from the living room.

“Told ya papa, Natsu is amazing with his fingers.” Lisanna giggled, her words having a double meaning to the younger ones of the family that would understand the lingo.

Mira sighed deeply as she placed the place mats. “Tell them that dinner will be ready in five minutes.” She said shortly before placing the last mat and walking out of the kitchen and passed her family in the room.

“Hey Mira.” Natsu tried to greet her but the woman sped passed him without uttering a single word. “Geez, what’s her problem?” Natsu asked Lisanna to which the youngest Strauss gave him a look that told him to not press the matter.

Makarov didn’t say a word, still trying to comprehend how the young man in front of him managed to take out an entire level without the tower falling over. “Impossible…” He muttered.

Looking back at the game, Natsu smirked. “If you think that’s cool old man, I think I got a couple card tricks that’ll make you wet your diaper.” Natsu told him.

“Natsu! Be nice to him! He’s my papa after all…” Lisanna said, laying her head on his shoulder and taking his hand into both of her smaller ones.

Natsu snickered as he laid his head on hers. “What? I’m just keeping this interesting.” He told her before looking at Makarov. “Right gramps?”

Makarov, who was still trying to work the physics of Natsu’s moves in his head. “Just how was that possible?” He asked, not paying the kid any mind.

Natsu laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Guess I broke the old man.”

Elfman sighed as the pushed himself off the floor. “Come on Grandpa, let’s go see if dinner is ready.” He asked as he picked up his small grandfather and walked into the kitchen.

Now that they were the only ones left in the room, Lisanna looked over to Natsu. “Alone at last.” She giggled softly.

Natsu smirked as he leaned in close to her. “Wanna make out?” He asked slyly.

Lisanna blushed but did not pull away. “But what if my family walks in?” She asked.

”Am I supposed to act like I care?” Natsu asked with a grin as he pulled her closer to him.

Lisanna didn’t pull away but instead leaned in closer to him so their faces were even closer together. Unfortunately for the couple, they were interrupted before their fun could even begin as her mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

“Hey lovebirds, how about you to join us at the dinner table?” Delilah asked with an annoying smirk on her face, clearly happy with herself that she ruined their fun.

Lisanna immediately pulled away from Natsu and blushed like crazy. “Mom! Don’t sneak up on us like that!” Lisanna whined.

Delilah just laughed as she pulled her head back into the kitchen. “Hurry up and washup you two!” The mom told them.

Natsu blushed as he turned back to his face his girlfriend and instantly came up with a brilliant idea. Scanning the room one last time, Natsu’s head dipped down and he pecked her on the lips before pulling away.

“Come on,” he smirked. “Let’s go eat.” The pink haired young man told her before standing up.

Lisanna’s cheeks were a dangerous color of bright red but she smirked back at him, a feeling of competition rising inside of her. “You think you can just kiss me like that and get away with it?” Lisanna purred as she placed her hands on his hips, her fingers digging into the waistband of his pants.

Now it was Natsu’s turn to turn a brilliant shade of red. “Lisanna! Not here!” He quickly squirmed in her grasp, losing that air of confidence he had when he had teased her with that small kiss.

It was now a naughty game of tug-of-war as Lisanna tried to pull his pants down in the den with her family in the next room and Natsu tried to keep his trousers, as well as his dignity, up. He should’ve known not to provoke Lisanna because it almost always works in getting her in the mood.

“Lisanna! Natsu! Dinner’s ready and we’re losing patience!” Delilah shouted from her seat at the dinner table.

Deciding it was have his pants pulled or keeping his dignity in front of her family, Natsu put his hand on Lisanna’s face and pushed her off.

“Sorry but not sorry!” Natsu laughed as he ran into the dining room which was just beyond the kitchen on the other side of the house.

Lisanna pouted as she rolled onto her hands and knees and pushed herself onto her feet before giving the teen chase. “Oh no you don’t mister! Get back here!” Lisanna shouted, turning the corner.

Unfortunately for Lisanna, when she rounded the corner, she found that it was too late and Natsu was already seated at the table with her family. The table could seat eight people but only five people were currently sat there. One spot was for her, another was for Mira, and the last was for her father when he got home from work.  Makarov sat at the head of the table with Porlyusica to his left, Elfman to his right. Natsu left the spot between him and Elfman open for her and Delilah was seated next to her mom. Mira could have the choice between sitting at the opposite head of the table or next to her mom.

“Jerk.” Lisanna grunted as she walked up to the table and sat down next to her boyfriend who was snickering. She then looked to her mother. “We ready to eat?” She asked, reaching for her fork and knife.

“As soon as your sister gets down here.” Delilah said before sighing. “She’s probably still pouting.”

Elfman prepared to get up. “Maybe I should go get her.” The big man said.

Natsu, who stopped salivating over the turkey, listened just long enough to hear Elfman suggest that he should go get his big sister. That gave him a brilliant idea. Mira was upstairs alone. That would be the perfect opportunity to try and repair their relationship!

“Actually, how about I go?” Natsu suggested.

Everyone at the table looked at him for a solid minute, completely silent. The silence bothered Natsu more than he was willing to let on. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. However, just as quickly as the silence came, the room was filled with obnoxious laughter.

“Haha! You want to talk to Mira?” Elfman asked. “She totally hates you!” The buff man laughed.

Makarov nearly choked on his own tongue. “That would not be wise my boy!”

Even couldn’t Delilah could not help but giggle. “Come now Natsu, that has to be the worst joke you’ve ever told.” The mother told him.

If Natsu did not already feel like the stupidest person in the world, he did when Porlyusica spoke her two cents. “Clearly Lisanna does not date the boy for his brains.” The older pink-haired guest criticized.

About to just put his head down in defeat, he was stopped by Lisanna when she laid her hand on his shoulder.

“I think it’s a good idea, Natsu. So, go ahead and go get my sister.” The white haired young woman smiled at him. Natsu didn’t know if she was serious or just wanting him to go get yelled at as for revenge from earlier but honestly, he did not care. He was going to try and salvage his relationship with Mira.

Pushing back his chair, Natsu stood up and left the table to go upstairs.  He knew exactly where Mira’s room was, so he would have no problem finding her. The real trouble would come in the form of trying to get in the room with her. If he knew Mira, he knew he would have one hell of a fight trying to get in there to talk to her.

Walking up the stairs, Natsu began trying to formulate a game plan. Maybe he would try to force his way in? Or maybe try to trick her into think he was some other member of the family so she would let her guard down?

Shaking his head, he was now in front of the door. Natsu kind of found it ironic. Earlier this evening, he was standing outside of this house in the freezing cold, nervous about meeting Lisanna’s grandparents and now he was nervous about talking to her sister. It was indeed a strange night for him.

Gathering his courage, Natsu knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

There was no answer.

Natsu’s expression saddened when he didn’t hear her respond. Looks like he’d really have to go all the way and reach out to her. 

_Knock Knock Knock_

He decided to politely knock again but he still got the same result.

“Mira…” Natsu started out gently and slowly pushed open the door to her room, poking his head in to see just what was inside the dark room. “I’m coming in.”

He saw Mira sitting on her bed, looking down at her phone. The room was completely dark so the only light he saw was from the hallway and the light from Mira’s phone that lit up her features.

“Natsu. Go. Away.” Mira growled darkly, not bothering to look at him.

Natsu dug his heels into the carpet and crossed his arms. “No. Everyone is waiting for you down there so we can eat.” He told her.

The white-haired goth still did not turn to face him. “O-Okay, douchebag, if that is all you have to say then you can leave. I-I’ll be down in a minute.” Mira said, stuttering slightly.

Natsu rose and eyebrow in question and tilted his head. “Are you okay? You’re kinda stuttering.” Natsu informed.

Mira sniffed. “N-No I’m not!” The white-haired beauty denied the claim.

Natsu moved closer to her and inspected her face. “Mira… are you crying?” The pink-haired man asked to which the female immediately stood up.

“No, I’m not! I’m fine! I just came up here to… to…” Mira looked for any reason as to why she came up here, but her mind was coming up blank. She just let her arms down and sighed. There was no point in fighting this losing battle anymore.

When she let her arms hang down by her sides, Natsu was able to see what was on her phone and it made his entire body go stiff. On Mira’s phone was his social media page.

Mira was looking at pictures of him.

Natsu was very confused. Just why was Mira, a woman whom he thought hated his guts, was looking at his profile and crying. He did not know what that meant, and he was worried.

“Can… Can you just leave me alone for the rest of the night? I’ll go back down stairs with you but just don’t talk to me for the rest of the night.” Mira told him, but Natsu got the sense that she was really pleading him instead of telling him.

Nodding, Natsu agreed. “Alright. Let’s go.” He smiled and turned around.

Silently, Mira followed him out of her room and down the stairs. She stayed a good distance away from him but Natsu could tell that she wasn’t looking at him nor in front of him, she had her focus set on the ground. In his opinion, Mira looked more like a guilty child about to be punished rather than a granddaughter that was about to enjoy a meal with her family.

“Well, well, well.” Delilah smiled as she saw the two enter the dining room and sit down. “Well Natsu, I have to say, I’m surprised. I didn’t think you would manage to get her down here. I thought for sure that she’d spit in your face and push you down the stairs.” Delilah said.

“I thought that would happen too.” Elfman confessed.

Natsu just rolled his eyes at the family. “You guys have no faith in me.” Natsu sulked.

Lisanna hugged his arm and nuzzled her head next to his. “I believed you could do it, Natsu.” His girlfriend told him.

He just looked at her with a smile. “Thanks, Lisanna.”

Clicking his fork against his glass, Makarov called the attention to him. “Alright, alright. Settle down. It’s time I commence the dinner.” The old man announced.

“No need to sound official, it’s just dinner.” Porlyusica burst his bubble.

The tiny man fumed. “Shh! I want to do this!” He told her before coughing into his hand. “Anyways, disregarding my wife’s mean spirit, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. You guys are my good offspring, unlike our ungrateful son Ivan…” He growled.

“Dad…” Delilah sighed. “Don’t speak ill of my brother. Let’s just eat.”

“In a minute dear.” Makarov shushed his daughter before looking at Natsu. “Natsu, I would like to thank you for coming. I was glad I was able to finally meet you and see just what kind of man you are. From the brief time spent together, I can already tell that you are a good man.” He smiled.

Natsu smiled back at him and felt Lisanna take his left hand. He was going to say something witty back to the old man, but he was surprised when he felt someone else take his right hand underneath the table. Looking down, Natsu paled as he followed the arm that was connected to the new hand and found out that it was connected to Mira. The eldest daughter of Delilah didn’t look at him which befuddled Natsu even more.

Just what was going on with Mira?

Here he was, sitting at the Strauss dinner table, ready to eat a nice meal with the family but was holding both daughters’ hands. One on the table and the other in secret under the table.

“So,” Makarov rubbed his hands together with a smile. “Let’s eat!”

Natsu gulped when Lisanna looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and her endearing smile. “Want me to make your plate, dear?” Lisanna giggled.

Delilah and Makarov both chuckled at the youngest member of the family.

“Lisanna, you’re just dating. You’re not his wife yet.” Lisanna’s mom chuckled.

Under the table, Natsu felt Mira squeeze his hand. It wasn’t a harsh squeeze, but she squeezed it just enough to make sure he didn’t forget that she was holding it.

Porlyusica, being the former doctor she was, noticed the boy’s unusually pale state and decided to question it. “You feeling alright, boy? You’re not getting sick on us, are you?” She asked.

Natsu slowly turned his head to her. “No ma’am. Just a bit tired.”

“Tired? Of what?” The grandmother asked.

‘ _Of this shit_ ’ “Oh work and school.” Natsu chuckled nervously.

Elfman grunted in disproval. “Sounds pretty unmanly to be tired.” He said to which Natsu wished he had a free hand to give the guy the finger.

The night continued mostly like that. Natsu trying to act normal and eventually Mira let his hand go. The poor pink-haired teen was able to act mostly normal throughout the dinner and he and Lisanna shared no shortage of moments. Of course, Natsu also tried to impress the grandparents any chance he got, be it conversation or party tricks. However, even through all of that, Natsu never once let his thoughts drift too far away from Mirajane Strauss. Just what was her deal? Why was she acting so strange and why was she looking at his online profile while she was alone? Most importantly, why had she taken his hand at the beginning of the dinner. Natsu had managed to come up with a couple of theories but nothing concrete. It was all just speculation.

Even though Mira was on his mind, Lisanna was also in his thoughts. Should he mention Mira’s weird behavior to her or should he just let it slide for the night? Deciding to just relax and worry about it was also something Natsu thought of doing.

But there was one certain fact that Natsu knew: his life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Absolutely overwhelming reactions and support to just one chapter alone! You guys are really into this story, aren’t y’all? Over 100 favs and follows? I was basically dragged to the computer to write the next chapter. I honestly hope I can keep the hype for this story going, I like it a lot as well.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.  
> Warnings: OOC

**_Magnolia Ice-Skating Rink, Friday 7:09 p.m._ **

Nearly two weeks, that’s how long it’s been since Natsu went over to his girlfriend’s house for dinner and meet her grandparents. The night had gone well, until her sister started to send him mixed signals after he confronted her in her room. She wasn’t as apprehensive as she usually was around him, but she was still cold to him. Natsu wanted to think that he made some progress with Mirajane but deep down, he knew that he probably should not have went up to get her that night.

He hasn’t been back to Lisanna’s house since that night. The pink-haired young man did not know if it was a fear of Mirajane’s new attitude towards him or perhaps it was something else entirely. All Natsu knew was that even if it was by a little bit, Mirajane opened herself to him that night in her own way. They were not nearly as close as Natsu was to Lisanna, but they were still good friends until she hit her teenage years.

Maybe, just maybe, he could get her to open up to him more. Perhaps he could get her to be friendlier? That would make going over to their house a lot more fun for him if his girlfriend’s sister didn’t hate his guts. He knew for a fact that Lisanna would very much enjoy that to have two of her closet confidants in her life get along.

Natsu shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about that. It was date night after all! Well, date night for him and Lisanna with Gray, Lucy, and Erza tagging along… boy, Natsu wished he could say that it was fun to have them along, but they ended up just getting in the way a lot of the time.

Especially when it was Gray’s turn to pick the night’s activity and he knowingly picked one of the worst possible activities to do if you suffer from motion sickness. How could that not have been intentional?

“Fucking asshole…” Natsu cursed, looking out to the center of the ice where that black-haired scoundrel was busy zooming along on his ice blades like a pro, impressing everyone.

He’s known Gray Fullbuster the longest out of all his friends. He was perhaps his first friend he made when he moved here. The two barely got along but for some reason, they grew to be as thick as thieves. Both trusted each other to an extreme extent and between them they had secrets that neither Lucy, Erza, or even Lisanna knew about. Plus, Gray’s adoptive mother, Ur Milkovich, was Natsu’s history professor. Speaking of his family, Gray came from a very assorted household since Ur had such a big heart that she adopted a lot of kids. His oldest sister was Ultear, Ur’s sole biological child, then Lyon, and his youngest sibling was Meredy. The reason why Gray, and the rest of his family as well, was so good at ice skating was because Ur always loved the winter, and everything involved with it. Natsu was even invited to go numerous times but he wouldn’t dare try to get stuck in a car with that crazy family for hours.

Natsu began to curse up and down that if he didn’t have crippling motion sickness, he would be out on the ice showing off as well. But alas, he was stuck leaning on the barrier like a sad, lonely idiot.

He saw two of his female friends, Lucy and Erza, clinging onto each other for dear life as they tried to skate along the ice. The two girls looked utterly pitiful out there. Of course, that was not the case usually, when they weren’t looking as clumsy as they did now. They were some of his oldest friends, so it was a testament to this scenario to have them looking this clumsy. Usually they were more calm and collected than he ever did.

Lucy Heartfillia, the rich one of the group, was a blonde-haired girl who looked like she was a cheerleader, but that couldn’t be further from the case. She had more of an awkward bookworm personality than a basic, run of the mill cheerleader one. Of course, her introverted nature was no doubt a result of the secluded upbringing she had. When her mom died, Lucy was just a young girl, a young girl her father couldn’t be bothered to look after as he had more pressing matters to attend to. Fortunately for Lucy, she began to understand her father more when she became a teen and found out the great responsibility her father had to shoulder.

Finding that out about her father made it easier for her to build a better relationship with him and vice versa. Their relationship improved so much that she convinced her overbearing father to finally let her attend a high school that wasn’t ten feet from his office and still in the house. Lucy went to Mavis Vermillion High School where she made her first friend, Natsu. Once she felt comfortable enough around him, she let him talk her into meeting his friends, which quickly boosted the number of people she had in her life. The blonde even met Natsu’s girlfriend, a girl who would prove to be one of her closest friends.

Erza Belserion had quite the different story. As far back as she could remember, she only had a first name. She was orphaned at a very young age, so she lived in an orphanage for most of her life, but she never really felt alone as she quickly made friends with those around her. While a bit too forward with people, she was a responsible enough person for the other kids to quickly learn to place their trust in her. The young redhead was sent to many foster homes but was returned sooner or later due to her attitude. Erza felt bad for being so mean to those nice people but she could not stand to leave her friends back at the orphanage. She went to many public schools around the area and learned many things about almost everything. That’s what gave her wisdom beyond her years, wisdom that taught her things that you can’t learn in school.

Since the only high school around was Mavis Vermillion’s, she went there her freshman year, one year before Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. By the time those three got to the school, she had already taken over as the de facto student body president, something that the actual elected student body president loathed. The bold red-haired girl somehow managed to get herself tangled into the affairs of Natsu and Gray one day and they’ve been close friends ever since then. But those good times wouldn’t last forever, or so Erza thought. When she turned eighteen, the orphanage had to kick her out as she was too old to stay there anymore. Erza was scared and alone, not sure what to do. But her savior came in the form of a woman who looked exactly like her, her own mother who had come back to adopt her, so they could be a family once again. With no other choice, Erza accepted and moved in with her mother into an apartment in town so she could go to university and stick around with her friends. She may not have the best relationship with her mother, but she sure as hell will always be grateful to the woman for saving her skin.

Cracking his neck, Natsu wondered why all those memories just flooded into his head. “I guess the boredom is finally starting to get to me.” He chuckled. “I’d rather be working on that term paper for Professor Milkovich right now…”

One of the many burdens of being a freshman in college is that you never have enough time to do the things you want. That’s why when presented with the problem of going on a date or spending quality time with friends, Natsu and Lisanna ultimately decided to meld the two together so they could have time for college and other things that were important. Lisanna had a part-time job and Natsu did as well, so top that off with college and you barely have enough time for each other.

Speaking of Lisanna, Natsu looked around the ice to see if he could spot his lovely girlfriend. Because Lisanna knew how much he disliked having to put up with his motion sickness, she never went with him to places such as this, so Natsu had no idea how much skill she had. He lost sight of her right after she first got on the ice.

He squinted his eyes to try and see if she was just further into the crowd than he originally thought, however, he learned that was not the case when his vision was obstructed by two small hands covering his eyes.

“Guess who~” A soft, familiar voice sang out to him as an equally petite body pressed into his back.

Natsu smirked when he instantly recognized who it was.

“There you are…” Natsu chuckled as he removed her hands from his eyes and he turned around to look Lisanna in the eyes. “Shouldn’t you be out there on the ice?” He asked.

Lisanna giggled and took a step back to give him some space. “Nah, I put the ice skates back. I found out that it wasn’t very much fun to skate around without my boyfriend.” The small white-haired girl told him.

Natsu looked down and confirmed that she was no longer wearing the ice skates she rented. “Lis, that’s kind of a waste of money.” He smirked before seeing her do that supremely cute pout of hers which made him instantly change his opinion and take back his words. “N-Not that I don’t appreciate the kind gesture! I appreciate it so thank you!” He quickly added.

Lisanna crossed her arms and huffed. “Geez, you do something nice for a guy and he just tells you what you did wrong.” The youngest Strauss sighed.

“I didn’t mean it!” Natsu whined. “I was just saying that so that it makes your sacrifice even greater!” He creatively lied, coaxing her into forgiving him. Fortunately for him, it worked on her just as he was hoping.

“Well.” Lisanna smiled bashfully, a dusty storm of red clouding her cheeks, indicating that she was blushing. “When you put it that way…” She trailed off, nervously twirling a strand of her pure white hair.

Natsu internally smirked at his genius. He knew just the right buttons to press on her for whatever he needed to do. To get on her good side, all he had to do was compliment her about her traits or personality and she instantly blushed and became bashful.

“Well, since there’s not much to do here now that neither of us are skating, do you want to ditch this place?” Natsu offered.

Lisanna looked over at her friends with a small frown. “But this is the first time in almost two weeks that we got to hang out with them, I don’t think they’ll like it if we ditch them.” She said.

“Ah don’t worry about them, they seem to be having their own fun. Besides, it’s not like they’ll find out we left immediately, it’ll probably take them a while.” He told her before offering her his hand to take. “Come on.” He gave her his best smile.

She bit her lip, trying to argue for either choice in her head. But, in the end, there was only one clear option to her.

Reaching out, she grasped his hand. “Alright, let’s go.” Lisanna said.

Natsu smirked, he knew that she would choose him over something so boring as to keeping watch over their friends. When he needed it, he knew he could count on her to always have his back. Well, when he wasn’t being a complete ass that is.

Lisanna smiled and followed him out the front doors and onto the streets. Since they were in the city, anything interesting that they would ever bother doing was in walking distance. On the walk over there, Natsu was sure he spotted an arcade.

“Follow me, I think I saw an arcade on the way over here.” He told her, walking down the street.

His girlfriend picked up her pace, so she could walk directly beside him. “Oh really?” Lisanna asked with a smirk, clearing understand what he was getting at.

“Yeah, really. Are you up to a few rounds?” Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

“Oh yeah! I’ve been itchin’ to kick your butt left and right on the screen!” Lisanna shared his grin. “I’m all fired up!” She told him.

Natsu leaned down so they were eye to eye. “I think you might be confused little lady, the only butt that’s about to get kicked is yours.” The pink-haired young man corrected.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Lisanna growled.

“ **WELCOME TO MAGE BATTLE V!** ” A loud, thunderous voice echoed through the entire arcade as Natsu and Lisanna put in a few coins. This was their favorite thing to do, play fighting games. This one just happens to be the past version of their current favorite fighting game, **Mage Battle VI**.

“ **CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER!** ” The booming voice spoke once again, telling them what they needed to do.

“Where’s my boy Salamander?” Natsu grinned as he moved his cursor around the screen, looking for his favorite pink-haired fire mage. It was no surprise that Salamander was his favorite, they did share the same exotic hair color.

Lisanna stuck her tongue out of her mouth in concentration, trying to find her own favorite character until she remembered something. “Oh yeah, I forgot that in the story mode of this game, White Tigress is still in the Shadow Realm with the clones. In that case, I’ll just pick Demoness.” She settled on the voluptuous and buxom white-haired woman that looked like she was born from the womb of a demon. On a side note, Demoness was the most popular female character just in front of the knight, Titania.

“Looks like I already have an advantage.” Natsu teased as it went to the next screen.

“ **CHOOSE YOUR ARENA!** ” The announcer yelled once again.

“You wanna pick? It’s only fair since you don’t get to play White Tigress.” Natsu offered.

“My my, you’re being quite the gentleman now.” Lisanna smiled playfully. “But thanks, I will.” She said before moving the cursor over several different arenas for their fight before settling on one that she liked.

“ **TOWER OF HEAVEN!** ” The announcer announced.

Natsu scowled. “Ugh I hate this map!” He sighed.

Lisanna laughed mockingly. “Now we’re both at a disadvantage!”

How dare she use this map against him! She knew damn well that since the story mission in **Mage Battle IV** where Titania, the romantic interest of Salamander, was captured and taken back here by their former ally, Siegrain, who was being mind-controlled by another woman. It wasn’t the most original plot, but most people only played the game for the online battles anyways.

“ **GET READY!** ” His voice echoed out of the speakers when the game got done loading and their respective fighters took their places.

Natsu looked down next to him to offer his girlfriend a challenging smirk.

**3**

“ _This time, I’m gonna beat your ass!_ ” Salamander declared and pointed his finger to his opponent.

**2**

The white-haired demon laughed as she floated in the air, falling back like she was sitting in an invisible chair. “ _Unlikely, Salamander, for none of this pitiful mortal realm can beat me._ ” Demoness retorted.

**1**

Lisanna smirked back, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

“ **FIGHT!** ”

And they were off! Their hands and fingers became a blur as they instantly tried to mash in as much combos as they could. Lisanna would go to punch, Natsu would block it, and vice versa. Since the two had gotten so good at the game together, it proved to be quite the challenge for one to best the other. One might try to point out that they usually gamed on console so the transition to the arcade version should have proved to be difficult, but these two were crazy about this series of fighting games. Both of them owned a limited-edition **Mage Battle** joystick controller that they used.

“What’s the matter Natsu? Got soft on me?” Lisanna taunted as she looked at his health bar which was just a little lower than hers.

Natsu laughed as he tried to pull off his signature Salamander’s Fire Upper Cut. “More like you’ve gotten too slow!” He shot back as his hit landed and took off a nice chunk off her health bar.

Lisanna was now close to being down to fifty percent health, but she wasn’t worried! “Ha! I’ve just decided to go on the defensive and let you wear yourself out!” The white-haired girl told him.

Normally it was always Lisanna who took on the offensive at the start of the match, but she let Natsu claim that role this time, she had a plan this time.

“Wanna make a bet?” She asked him but still had her eyes focused on the screen where she had the Demoness jump over him so now she was on the left side of the screen.

Natsu kept his eyes on the screen as well. “Sure, I guess.” He shrugged, still tapping in combos only for her to negate them in some way or another. Natsu knew that sooner or later, she’d try to get some distance between them to use the Demoness’ specialty in ranged attacks.

“Alright.” Lisanna smirked deviously. “If I win, you admit I’m way better than you at this game.”

He just nodded, seeing that as nothing too special so he could only guess his prize would be of a similar sort. “Okay. But what would be my reward?” He asked.

“I’ll give you a blowjob.” Lisanna said confidently.

Natsu nearly choked on his tongue. “What?!” He nearly hollered out in surprise, completely thrown off by her answer. He was so shocked that he looked down at her and lost his focus on the fight he was participating in.

Lisanna smirked, now was her chance!

“ _Soul Extinctor!_ ” The Demoness yelled as she thrust out her hand and unleashed a way of vibrant purple energy that had a dark hue to it.

When Natsu figured out what was happening, he quickly looked back to the screen and instantly knew it was too late. He only had a sliver of health left! She could literally finish him off with a kick!

“Not fair! You’re playing dirty!” Natsu said, moving the injured Salamander back away from the demon and putting him in the defensive stance.

Lisanna giggled as a merciless grin crept up on her face. Despite it being her own tactic, she still sported a deep blush on her cheeks at the mere thought of it. “All’s fair in love and war, sweetie!” She told him before gearing up for another Ultimate Attack.

“No!” Natsu began to fret as the purple energy began to emanate from the Demoness’ hand.

It was truly over.

“ _Soul Extinctor!_ ” The Demoness shouted once more, this time completely obliterating Salamander off of the screen and into the wall of the arena.

“ **ULTIMATE FINISH!** ” The deep voice announced as the first round concluded. “ **ROUND 2!** ”

Lisanna cracked her neck in anticipation, she was going to win this second round with no trouble at all.

By this point, Natsu was sweating bullets. Normally Lisanna would joke about this kind of stuff but with how Mira acted a few weeks ago, he didn’t know if she was joking or not.

This may come to a surprise to many besides those in their friend group, but Natsu and Lisanna have yet to participate in any racy activities! That’s right, Natsu and Lisanna were still virgins! They may talk the talk but when it comes down to it, both are totally inexperienced in the ways of love. They wouldn’t know the first thing to do with one another.

“ **FIGHT!** ” And the second, possibly last, round began and right from the start Lisanna took an early lead. Perhaps it was now the psychological advantage she had over him before she was almost two steps ahead of him.

He tried to mash in at least one combo to give him some distance, but it just proved to be ineffective when she was right up in his face. Lisanna wasn’t even trying anything fancy, just a few kicks and punches to keep his guard up while she pushed him back.

Every time he tried to use some of the surroundings to his advantage, she’d punch him but when he tried to block, she’d just switch to a low kick.

“What’s the matter Natsu? You’re not gonna get that blowjob just sitting there.” His girlfriend teased, her blush still very intense from the thought. “I even researched how to please you the best that I can.”

Natsu’s palms grew sweaty and his collar was growing obnoxiously tight. “S-Shut up!” He tried to bark out, but it only came out as a nervous whimper. “I’m still gonna win, I won’t give up!”

“Not with that health bar you won’t.” She responded. “It’s already well below half, I bet one Ultimate Attack would finish the job.” Lisanna thought aloud.

He just grit his teeth, he wouldn’t give her the opportunity! It was now time to unleash his own Ultimate Attack!

Salamander backed up and puffed out his chest. “ _Roar of the Fir-_ “

He was cut off by Demoness’ own shout of attack. “ _Soul Extinctor!_ ” The white-haired babe from Hell roared as she blasted him into oblivion once again.

“Dammit!” Natsu slammed his fists down on the machine and growled as he was once again bested by his girlfriend.

“ **ULTIMATE FINISH!** ” The announcer yelled, rubbing the salt in Natsu’s wounds. “ **WINNER: DEMONESS!** ”

“ _Too easy._ ” Demoness smirked as she wiped the dust off her hands and turned around, her long, scaly tail swishing around behind her.

Natsu just stared at the screen with his jaw on the floor. She played mind games with him and won! She totally cheated!

“Ha ha! I won! I’m the best!” Lisanna gloated as she danced around, her petite body jiggling with her. Her bright blue eyes have never been filled with such joy and elation. Sure, she has beaten him before, but she was probably just gloating to show that she was happy she managed to win by playing mind games.

“Not fair!” Natsu turned to her and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from dancing. “I want a rematch!” He told her.

“Nuh uh uh! I won fair and square Natsu!” She wagged her finger in front of his face. “Now it’s time for you to pay up and admit I’m the better fighter.”

“You totally cheated! I want a rematch!” Natsu growled.

Lisanna was still giggling. “Too late Natsu, we don’t have enough quarters you know. Besides…” She leaned in close and put her chin on his sternum, so she was looking up directly into his eyes. “If it bothers you that much, I can give you a consolation prize.”

Immediately he pushed her off of him and stepped back. “Err, on second thought, maybe you are the superior player after all. I respect your win.” He said with a blush on his face.

The young woman smiled playfully. “Thanks, I’m glad you see it my way.” She told him before taking his hand in hers.

Because this time, it was her hand that grabbed his, his mind flashed back to a couple weeks ago when Mirajane grabbed his hand under the table. As if acting on auto-pilot, Natsu quickly snatched his hand back without him fully realizing it.

“Huh?” Lisanna was shocked by his sudden retraction. Never has Natsu ever pulled away from her touch when it was just a simple hand grab. “You okay?” She asked, worried about him.

Natsu was again sweating bullets and his heart was racing. Great, now he was on edge. Mirajane’s actions were causing him to act on edge. Maybe he should try talking to Lisanna about it and see if her sister was acting okay at home. But the arcade wasn’t the place to talk about it.

‘Hey Lis.” Natsu called out to her while reaching back to take her hand in his. “Let’s go back to my apartment, I want to talk to you about something.” Natsu told her.

“S-Sure.” Lisanna nodded, tightening her grip on his hand.

**_To Be Continued- >_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Boy, next chapter might come out sooner than this one did. Sure I might put out a few other chapters or one shots but just know I’m also working on this story since I really want to get to the Mira stuff. Thankfully there’s not any major holiday coming up so I don’t have to frantically work on a special. Sure there is Easter but I can’t really see me doing anything with that. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think so I know what to add and what to subtract from future chapters. Also shout out to Natsu is Awesome for coming up with Lisanna’s character name in Mage Battle.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Man I am just gonna say that there were so many different directions this story could have taken. I mean throughout this whole week I was thinking of this story and how I was going to go about it. All I can say is that you guys better be happy I did not choose to take the sad route with this story cause that would’ve really dragged the mood down. Well anyways, hopefully you guys are gonna like this story. Keep an eye out for the next update and don’t forget to leave a review if you want to see more.


End file.
